


I'll Be Okay if She's Here

by WeezlBot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: Percy's nightmares are acting up again.





	I'll Be Okay if She's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Found this when I was going through the Google Drive folder that I keep all of my fics in. It's pretty old tbh.

He jerks awake, his body awash in cold sweat. She’s still asleep, her hair spread wildly across the pillows in their shared bed. He gently touches the pulse vein in her neck, trying to feel what should be there. Upon finding it, he wraps his arms around her slightly smaller body, tightly, and buries his face in her curly blonde hair. His breathing is unsteady. _She's here,_ he reassures himself. _If she's still here, alive, than nothing bad can happen. Right?_

A soft squeak emerges from her throat. She wriggles, trying to figure out the nature of her sudden, tight confines, then relaxes when she realizes that it was just his arms. 

“Percy, you're hurting me…” she squeaks lazily.

“Oh, gods, I'm so sorry,” he whispers. He quickly pulls away, but she moves in to stop him, awakened fully by his unsteady gasps and quavering voice. She props herself up on her elbow and puts her forehead on his. Her hair falls over his face. 

“It's going to be okay, Percy. Whatever happened… it'll be okay.” Her voice is gentle.

“What made you think I thought it wouldn't be okay?” he protests weakly. 

“The last time you clung to me that tightly was when we were falling into Tartarus, Seaweed Brain,” she replies. “Besides, I've known you for eight years now. I can tell when you're scared or upset.” 

Percy grunts a soft agreement. Annabeth strokes his cheek with her free hand, and Percy leans into the touch a little. _Her fingers are all callused,_ he thinks. _Not that that's a bad thing. She's so gentle, and she's smiling at me, too. Her face is so pretty when she smiles._

_He's staring so closely at me,_ Annabeth thinks. _He's so cute when he just stares like this. It's funny. He looks like a confused dog._ She giggles softly. _But what was he upset about? I almost think I shouldn't ask him. He was clinging on to me for dear life there, like he was afraid of falling, or losing me._

_She doesn't look happy anymore,_ he thinks. _What did I do wrong? I was just lying here, she was touching my face and she was smiling. She even giggled for me! But now she looks sad._ “What's wrong?” he asks quietly.

“I was about to ask you that same question.” 

“You can go first, Annabeth,” he says, sitting up on the bed. She follows his lead, putting her head on his shoulder. 

“I was just worried about…” She trails off, then gives a frustrated huff. “Just thinking about whether it would be wise to ask you about what you saw in your sleep this time.” 

“... Oh.” His face contorts, and she can feel him tense up. “I was… I dreamed…” 

She puts her arms around him. “You dreamed?” 

“I dreamed that I was defending you from a giant and I caused an earthquake to try and kill it and the earthquake caused a piece of a building to fall on your head and you died…” he blurts, as if trying to get the words out as fast as humanly possible. 

She helps him lie back down and holds his hand. “Percy, the buildings in New Rome are built to withstand earthquakes. It's very good architecture, don't worry. There won't be a building that sheds a part big enough to hit me in the head and kill me,” she laughs gently. “And I'm not sure you _can_ summon earthquakes, unless you did it and never told me.” 

Percy sighs. _Should I tell her? Would it scare her? Yeah, better tell her or she'll find out on her own and be mad that I lied._ “Okay. When you had gotten trapped in Leo’s bunker after it had caught on fire I did it once, just to destroy the thing to make sure it couldn't hurt anyone again.” 

Annabeth’s stomach turns. She knew that the bunker had been destroyed after that… incident, but she’d never known how or by who. She’d assumed that it had been Leo who had done it. After all, he’d built the thing to branch off of Bunker Nine. She had never expected Percy. 

“Oh…” she says. “I did not see that coming.” 

“I'm sorry,” he replies. She can hear the shame in his voice. “I won't do it again.” 

“No, Seaweed Brain. I like it when you come to my defense. It's just… property destroying earthquakes don't really solve anything. Frankly, that idea was rather stupid.” _Like half of your ideas, maybe more like 75%,_ she thinks. She doesn't want to insult him now, as his mental state still seems rather fragile to her. “Don't worry about that now, though. It's the middle of the night and that's all in the past, okay?” She kisses him gently and pulls away, putting a hand back on his cheek. “Try to get some sleep now, okay?” 

“I'm not sure I can…” he says quietly. She kisses him, pulls the fuzzy blue blanket up over his strong shoulders and lies back down herself, wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his chest. He wraps her up in his arms, just realizing how tired he is. He plays with her hair as he falls asleep, her curls soft and slinky on his fingers. The cold sweats have dried on his back, and his breathing has evened out. _I'm okay,_ he thinks. _She's got me. I'll be alright now that she's here._

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea why 14 year old me wrote this whole thing in present tense. I hope it was still enjoyable nonetheless.  
> Also, I had a headcanon a long time ago that Leo built offshoots off of Bunker Nine that went under the whole camp. It caught on fire, though.  
> I honestly had forgotten about that until now.


End file.
